


Happy Birthday!

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [17]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei's hitting 30 and his family is here to celebrate~ But that's not all he has to look forward to~
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~

Koumei shivered a bit. It was the end of September, a time at which the air was just turning cold. He hadn't expected to be out for so long and hadn't taken a jacket with him. If he had had a mother, she would probably be chastising him for being unprepared.

"I'm home!" he shouted, coming through the front door. He counted to ten. No one appeared. That was odd. Usually by now, Kouha was racing down the stairs shouting 'Meeeeiiii-niiiiii-saaaaaan!' But Koumei bab sibling was nowhere to be seen. He narrowed his eyes and took the things he bought upstairs to his room. This could be an issue. They wouldn't have forgotten him if they were going out to dinner, which means that, somehow, his entire family managed to be out at the same time. It was unusual, but entirely possible.

Kouen could be at the office handling some last-minute work. Kouha could be on a date with Lo'lo. Kougyoku might be in her room studying, or at the library studying, or on a date with Alibaba. Hakuei was probably at the gym. Hakuryuu could be anywhere, and Judar was probably with him.

He sighed and sank into his computer chair, content to relax for a — there was a note taped to his monitor. There were sticky notes right next to his desk for that purpose  _ and yet _ . Koumei shrugged and read it.

_ Don't settle in, come down to the living room! _

That could fit on a sticky note. He took the note off and cleaned the tape glue from his monitor, then headed downstairs to the living room.

"Hello?" he asked, looking into its shadows. That was unusual. The curtains were always open and the lights were always on. Why weren't they now?

"SURPRISE!" The lights flicked on and everyone jumped out from behind furniture. Koumei yelped and jumped in surprise. Kouha got a photo of him jumping. Even Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin were there.

"Happy birthday, Koumei," Kouen said, coming over.

"Oh. Is it?" He thought about it, then nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet~ It's time for dinner!" Kouha smiled widely and gestured to the dining room beyond the living room. They all moved to it. His family said happy birthday on their way by, and he smiled and thanked them.

Thanks be to whatever god kept Kouha from going overboard.

Never mind.

The dining room was decked in decorations, artfully arranged across the chandelier, the windows, the walls themselves. Kouha definitely hit it. The food was laid out beautifully, as well. Smoked squid were set in rows on serving plates, veggie tempura poked out from bowls and Koumei could recognize the shapes of his personal favorites. Rice, salads, a light soup.

"You really outdid yourself on this," Koumei said, smiling.

"Thanks~ I'm glad you like it," Kouha said, matching his smile.

They all sat down to eat and chat together. Kouen shared a fond memory of when Koumei managed to get him out of a boring meeting by fainting falsely.

"I remember that day. I locked my knees so I would fall over. Then I feigned fainting." Koumei chuckled.

"You were the one who gave me my first training regimen," Hakuei said.

"You made me feel like I really can do anything," Kougyoku said.

"You landed me a job with your company when I lost my last one," Alibaba said.

"You forgave me after I beat your face in and took me in as your sibling," Kouha said, giggling.

"I still have the scar from that day," Kouen said, tracing a vertical line over his eye where Kouha had gotten him with a machete. They still weren't sure where it came from.

"You watched me a lot when my brothers were busy interning my father at work," Hakuryuu said. Koumei smiled softly. After years of Hakuryuu being on the outs because of what happened so many years ago, it was good to be on friendly terms with him again.

"You've made a huge impact in our lives, Koumei," Aladdin said. "None of us would be where we are without you."

"I wouldn't have met Kougyoku again," Morgiana said, blushing a bit.

"And you encouraged me to pursue Lo'lo again," Kouha added.

"Can you find me a girlfriend next?" Aladdin asked. They all laughed.

"I always thought you were more into men. Was that a misread?" Koumei asked, munching his smoked squid happily. Aladdin blushed.

"No way! At least... I don't think so?"

"I'll keep an eye out for a good match," Koumei said.

They continued chatting and sharing old memories. Koumei shared a few of his own, as well. Then Kouha disappeared to the kitchen and came back with a moist chocolate cake, singing happy birthday on the way back in. Everyone joined. Koumei sat awkwardly waiting for them to finish, then blew out the candles.

He wished to find love, himself.

"What'd you wish for?" Kouha asked. Koumei shook his head.

"I won't say a word on that."

"Please~?" 

"It's one I want to come true. I won't risk jinxing it," Koumei said.

"That's fair. I bet it's about love~" Kouha giggled. Koumei rolled his eyes as Kouen cut the cake and divvied out pieces.

They went to the living room with the cake and chatted over tea. Then Alibaba and his friends had to go home. Hakuei drove them. Hakuryuu and Judar retired early, and Kougyoku headed up to study. Kouha went to bed.

"Congratulations on turning 30," Kouen said. Koumei smiled softly.

"Thank you. It feels odd to make it this far," he said.

"I know what you mean. Living well past them..."

"They could still awaken," Koumei said.

"Of course. Let's hope it's soon. I'll be on a business trip in a few weeks," Kouen said. "Don't stay up til dawn."

He got up and left, leaving Koumei with the cooling tea. Koumei's phone buzzed. Picking it up, he could see Muu's name on the text.

[happy birthday! we should meet up for coffee sometime]

Coffee? Wasn't that a... date thing? Koumei realized the implication and that, apparently, this was how the universe was trying to fulfill his wish.  _ Universe no _ , he thought.

_ Universe yes _ , the universe replied, as Muu texted him again.

[if not coffee, maybe something else?]

[What time?] Koumei asked.

[10AM tomorrow? it's a weekend so you're not working, right?]

[Not in the morning, no. 10 is fine with me.]

[great! i'll see you then~]

Koumei went up to his room and screamed into his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> life doesn't end at 30


End file.
